Vehicle doors normally encompass a window area with a window pane above a waistline, which can be moved vertically, and a hollow door body below the waistline, into which the movable window pane can be lowered. EP 1 106 408 A1 discloses such a vehicle door, in which a web that guides the vertical movement of the pane divides the window area into a front and rear window above the waistline and extends over the waistline and into the door body. The web encompasses an elongated profile with an H-shaped cross section. The panes of the front and rear window engage into the two grooves therein, along with a bracket, which protrudes from the profile in proximity to its lower end, and is used for attachment to a wall of the door body. The bracket complicates the manufacture of the web, since it must either be joined to the H-profile after the fact, or, when molded as a single part with the latter, necessitates complicated molding tools.